


The Edge of Real

by BadGoose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Heavy Angst, Not Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: A new storyline opportunity comes up for the four horsewomen of WWE that changes everything for them on screen. What will happen if whats on screen starts to bleed into reality?
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 37
Kudos: 57





	1. Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I couldn't get out of my head without writing. Hope you all like!

Sasha had never been a morning person, and she probably never will, but she had to admit that they’d gotten a lot better since she and Bayley had started to share a room. 

Her fingernails dug into the other woman’s scalp as her back arched high off the mattress. The only thing keeping Sasha’s hips from rising was the tight grip on her hips and the pressure of Bayley’s mouth fighting to drag this out for as long as possible. 

All in all, not a terrible way for Sasha to wake up. 

Sasha slowly floated back down from cloud nine and eventually remembered where she was. Her eyes fluttering open to see the beaming smile of her lovely girlfriend staring down at her. Having been together for the better part of the last two years Sasha still hadn’t gotten bored of the sight. Leaning down for a passionate, slow kiss that would be impossible for Sasha to deny. Lavishing in the ease of it all, and the subtle taste of herself left behind on Bayley’s tongue. 

“Good morning.” Bayley playfully cajoled her as she rolled off Sasha and got off the bed. 

“Morning to you too.” Sasha breathed out. Still not quite recovered from her wake-up call. 

“Wanted to make sure your day started off on a high note.” 

Sasha grinned and slowly stretched. Arching her body like a cat and moaning low in her throat at the feel of all her muscles relaxing. “Well, mission accomplished. I might start not setting an alarm if that is how you’re going to wake me up.” 

Bayley chuckled and reached down into her bag to pull out a protein bar. Tossing it over to the bed where it landed next to Sasha with a tiny thud. “If you play your cards right, I might be willing to indulge you on occasion.” 

“On occasion?” Sasha pouted. Opening the protein bar and taking a tiny nibble off the corner. 

Bayley rolled her eyes and fought to keep her smile from stretching. “Don’t push it.” 

“I’ll try, but you can’t get a girl used to that sort of wake up and then take it away. That’s just cruel.” 

The next moment Sasha felt a fresh shirt of her own hit her in the face. “I can show you cruel if I really wanted, but you need to get ready little lady. We’ve got that meeting with Vince.” 

Sasha groaned and laid back down. Letting the shirt stay over her face to block out the light of day. “Ugh, do we have to? He’s probably just going to give us some stupid pep talk and another shitty storyline.” 

“Well maybe he wouldn’t if you didn’t love going on Twitter and complaining.” Bayley advised as she had many time before. 

“I don’t complain.” Sasha defended herself. 

“I love you, but if there was a way to measure sarcasm in Twitter posts, yours would be off the charts.” 

“... Ok fine. I’ll try to not tweet about the amazing stories we’re given.” 

“Less sarcasm would be nice.” 

“I’m just getting it all out before I get on Twitter.” Sasha explained. Throwing the shirt off her face and watching her girlfriend prepare herself a healthy morning shake. Eyeing the soft but ample curve of her bottom in the shorts Sasha had bought her last Christmas. Adorned with tiny dollar signs and the perfect size to show her assets off. “You look so disgusting this morning. I would hate it SO much if you came back to bed.” 

Bayley raised an eyebrow at the obvious sarcasm. It wasn’t hard to be tempted by Sasha. Just looking at her was asking for sinful thoughts to appear. She continued to make her shake for a minute more before the sound of soft moans had her eyes moving back to the bed. “That’s not fair.” 

Sasha bit her lip as she moaned. Hand moving beneath the sheets and giving Bayley an easy enough idea of what was happening beneath. “Mmmm, you’re doing a great job over there Bay. Keep making that shake.” 

With a loud growl Bayley threw down whatever was in her hands and sprinted back across the room. Jumping on the bed next to Sasha and immediately pressing their lips together. “You win. But we aren’t going to be late for that meeting.” 

Sasha just grinned and pulled Bayley back down to her lips. Letting her free hand explore and find its way inside the other woman’s shorts. “I’m sure we won’t be.” Sarcasm dripping off every word. 

* * *

On the other side of the hotel the ringing of an alarm was the only noise that filled the room. Only the muffled sounds of the birds outside breaking the silence once the alarm was turned off. 

Two women lay on the bed. One with orange hair the color of flames flat on her back as the other lay on her side facing away, golden hair cascading down her back. Not a word was said, and neither made a move to change that at first. 

Becky was the first to try and change that. “Did you want to talk yet?” Her hesitant voice breaking the peace they’d both been under. Waking up had felt like a spell. Like they’d gone back in time, but Becky knew it couldn’t last forever. 

Charlotte blinked as her back continued to face the redhead. Swinging her legs over the side and walking to the bathroom with a word. The door shutting behind her and mercifully cutting her off from being confronted with Becky so early. Grateful for the wooden door as she leaned back against it and sighed. Running her fingers through her hair and trying to fight the fear in her heart that kept her from going back in that room and talking to her girlfriend. 

“We’ll talk later then...” Becky said quietly to the door. Covering her eyes with her palms and letting herself have a few moments for some self-pity. Only pulling her hands away when the sound of the shower turning on made it clear that this morning was going to be more of the same. Awkward silences and terse one- or two-word sentences when they needed to converse. Hopefully today there wouldn’t be another fan who wanted a picture with both of them. They’ve had years of practice in wrestling putting on a smile, but that had been a trying experience for both. If she happened to come across that picture on Twitter Becky was sure their smiles would be clearly fake to anyone with half a brain. 

Becky could feel her head going down a bad path and quickly took her mind off what had happened. Thinking about anything else was beneficial right now and overthinking what she’d done wouldn’t change anything about where they are today. 

She quickly dressed. Throwing on an old ‘WWE Performance Center’ sweatshirt with the first pair of jeans she found. Making her way down to the continental breakfast downstairs and quickly piling a plate with every vegan option they had. Finding an unoccupied table next to the window with a nice view of the hotel’s pond glittering in the morning sun. Staring outside before sighing and starting to slowly pick at her food. Eventually pulling out her phone and delving into her Twitter feed so she could respond to some fans. That would help keep her mind off Charlotte and how stupid she’d been. 

At least, it did until she was startled by the sound of her own bag dropping next to her feet loudly. Looking up at the exact person she was trying to distract herself from. 

“Stephanie texted. We’ve got a meeting with Vince in an hour at the arena.” Charlotte said in a flat tone that gave away none of her feelings. Setting her own bag down gently and putting her own modest helping of fruit and Greek yogurt down on the table. Pulling out her own chair and sitting down while maintaining a complete lack of any eye contact. 

So began the awkward silence, but at least Charlotte had said more than two words to her. That had to count for something. “Sounds good. We drivin’ over together?” Normally that wouldn’t be a question but Becky felt it prudent to make sure. 

Charlotte chewed in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time before she swallowed. “Of course.” 

Back to two words. “Alright...” 

Becky sighed quietly and went back to picking at her plate. Silently enduring it for a few minutes before she tried to make a small move. Her hand reaching across the table to gently cover Charlotte’s. Not backing down at the initial tensing of the blonde’s body or the tiny flinch of the hand beneath her own. Waiting patiently for any sign that everything wasn’t screwed up beyond saving. 

She could feel her heart constricting the moment Charlotte’s hand began to pull out from under her own. Gulping down the pain and looking back out towards the peaceful pond before she felt a small squeeze of her own hand that was so tiny it almost felt like it never happened. Her eyes working back to search Charlotte’s own but finding the blonde was purposefully focused anywhere but her. 

At least it was something. Some semblance of hope to hold. 

* * *

It was a little over an hour and the two were sitting patiently in Vince McMahon’s office. Waiting in ever increasing annoyance for this meeting to start. Stephanie and her father sitting on the other side of the desk which was at least something else for Becky to focus on. 

The door burst open and a clearly hurried Bayley and Sasha moved inside. “Sorry we were late. Traffic was horrible.” The dark-haired Hispanic wrestler said as she sat down with Sasha next to her in the available seats. 

“Well now that we’re all here, how about we get started.” Stephanie said with a big grin. 

Becky was more than a little surprised and curious about the sudden addition. As far as she knew, it was only supposed to be her and Charlotte. She didn’t have any more time to think about it before Stephanie continued. 

“We’ve got an idea for a new program with you four.” 

Sasha snickered under her breath but Bayley pinched her side and gave her a sideways glare. 

“We were thinking about a four horsewomen feud with a big tag match at Survivor Series.” 

“Haven’t we done this before?” Charlotte asked with an air of annoyance. “What’s the point of doing this again? Teaming with Becky does zero for my character.” 

Becky tried to no show it on the outside but even if that may have been true, it didn’t make it not hurt. Unaware that as much as she believed herself to be stealthy, her brief lapse hadn’t gone unnoticed by everyone in the room. 

“That’s the thing, you won’t be.” Vince said with a proud smile before letting his daughter explain further. 

“We want to eventually build to the obvious fatal four way between you all at some point but we thought that the path there seemed a bit... predictable.” 

Bayley spoke up next. “Alright, then what do you have in mind for this?” 

“Well you all are quite open about your respective relationships on social media.” Stephanie started. Garnering one more tiny flinch from Becky. Even Charlotte tensed a little bit at the reminder of their consistent social media posts. “We want to use that.” 

“What does that mean?” Sasha asked. Her interest piqued by the odd way Stephanie was going about this. 

“If we start this feud everyone will think its Charlotte and Becky versus you two. It’s the obvious choice. But we figured that we should shake things up a bit.” Stephanie said with a smile. Clearly enjoying the moment. “We’re going to have you split.” 

“Ok... Why and how?” Sasha continued to prod for more. 

“Because you’ve been cheating on Bayley.” Stephanie stated to a stunned silence. A sly grin on her face as she basked in the confused looks she was getting. “With Becky... In kayfabe of course.” 

“Wait, what?” Said the Irish woman in question. The first thing she’d said all meeting. 

“Sasha has been cheating on Bayley with you.” Stephanie said like it was the simplest thing in the world. “We’ll reveal it on the next Raw and off our feud goes.” 

“Why do I have to be cheating?” Sasha asked. “Why does our relationship even have to be involved in this?” 

“Because you made it part of the story.” Vince piped in with his authoritative gruff tone. “Ignoring it would be awkward for all the viewers.” 

“And it’s a great way to pump some energy into the rivalry.” 

“I don’t know.” Becky said with trepidation. 

“We’ll do it.” Charlotte spoke up to Becky's clear surprise. Ignoring the redhead staring at her to focus on the two McMahon’s in front of her. “Do you need us for anything else?” 

Stephanie shook her head. “Nothing right now. We’re trying to keep this pretty close to the vest for now so we won’t divulge anything else till the night of. How about you two?” She asked while looking at Sasha and Bayley. “If any of you aren’t ok with this, we can do something else. Just say the word.” 

Sasha and Bayley looked at each other and had a silent conversation. It was hard to say no when a storyline came along, but Sasha was used to something always going wrong in hers. 

Bayley shrugged and gave Sasha a smile. “It sounds like it could be something fun and different.” 

“You’re ok with this?” Sasha asked hesitantly. 

Bayley smiled a little deeper. “It’s just a story. I know you’d never leave me.” 

Sasha smiled back and her hand found Bayley’s strong, comforting grip. “I guess you’ve got a new storyline.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'd love to know what you all thought of this fun little angst filled idea I had. It sure was fun to write, and I only have more ideas to throw at these ladies to make things more complicated.
> 
> Falling Never Felt so Good will be updated soon, just incase anyone on here is wondering lol.


	2. We'll Talk Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I already had this one mostly done, so here's a quick update for everyone enduring this crappy quarantine.

The door to their hotel closed behind Becky and for a moment she wanted to leave right away. Steadying herself with a solid breath and looking at the other woman who was already setting her bag down and removing the shirt she’d thrown on after the house show ended. 

Before Charlotte could retreat to the shower again Becky cleared her throat to capture the blonde’s attention. “You said we could talk later... Its later...” 

“Becky... I’m tired. I just want to shower and go to bed.” Charlotte said as she leaned against the bathroom doorframe. Resting her head against the cool wood and looking at the shower. Wishing that she didn’t feel more comfortable in there than in her girlfriend's arms right now. 

Becky saw the increased use of words and couldn’t help but try a little more. Hearing Charlotte’s voice tell her about whatever happened to her that day used to be her favorite part of the day. “We don’ have to talk about... That.” Becky wrapped her arms around her stomach as she stood still in the middle of the room. Her feet felt like they couldn’t sit still. Whatever courage she’d had to start this conversation slipping the longer she stared at the muscular back she’d spent many a night curled up against. “H-How ya feel ‘bout this storyline?” 

Charlotte sighed and closed her eyes tight so the first tear wouldn’t start. She still hated hearing Becky sounding so unsure and distressed. That would never change. It was like hearing a puppy cry, and trying to ignore it. “Please Becks.” 

“I uh... I’m a little nervous ‘bout it.” Becky went on and tried to get some semblance of a conversation. “What do you t’ink they have pla-” 

“Becks! Please. We’ll talk later. I mean it. But I’m really tired and having this out right now isn’t a smart idea.” Charlotte tried to explain herself the best she could but every second around the Irish woman made it harder to think, and every second away from her made her heart ache more. 

“We don’t have ta ‘ave it out. Jus’... How’d yer day go? You an’ Nattie get up to anythin’ fun plannin’ yer match?” Becky dug deep to push some enthusiasm into her voice. 

Charlotte took a deep breath and felt her hand shaking as the sound of Becky’s voice drew her closer to a point where rational thought would be difficult. “We’ll-” 

“Don’t...” Becky started already defeated. 

“We’ll talk later... I’ll finish up and then the shower’s yours.” Charlotte said with finality. She had to be strong before she let her emotions take over and ruin everything. She couldn’t look back or her resolve would crack and what she wanted to be a conversation would end up a fight. Closing the door behind herself and staring into her own eyes in the mirror. Staring at a woman who would rather hide in a bathroom than be with their own loving girlfriend. 

* * *

Sasha grinned as she felt Bayley’s warm hand on her thigh gently stroke her soft skin. Tiny tingles of warmth erupting from where it touched as they watched an old PPV on the WWE network. A favorite of hers that she would always come back to and analyze, _No Way Out 2004_ when Eddie Guerrero won the WWE Championship. 

“After Eddie’s match Bay.” Sasha said knowing full well how much that would irritate the other woman. 

Rewarded with a groan as the other woman pulled her closer where they sat on the couch. Inching her fingers up a little higher in an obvious attempt to sway Sasha’s decision. “But the entrances haven’t even started. That’s so long to wait.” 

Sasha couldn’t help the tiny moan at the feel of Bayley’s fingers skimming up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh and up to the hem of her comfortable booty shorts. “Are you saying I’m not worth the wait?” Grinning at the easy turning of Bayley’s own words. 

“Course not. I’m not that dumb. I’m trying to say that I find you so irresistible I can’t focus on anything else when you’re next to me.” 

Sasha smiled as Bayley nuzzled her neck and placed a few soft kisses against the side of her neck. “Good answer. Maybe I can make an exception for that.” 

Turning her head towards Bayley and closing her eyes just before their lips touched. 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK 

The sound of someone knocking on their door drew disappointed groans from both parties. “Does someone not want me to get any tonight?” Bayley asked. 

Sasha shook her head and rolled her eyes. Slowly starting to stand up when Bayley tried to pull her back down. “The sooner you let me go, the sooner you get yours tonight.” She promised which got the other woman to release her grip. “I got to pay you back for this morning.” Sasha made sure to add a coy wink before she walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Eyebrow raising as she saw who was on the other side and unlocked it. “Hey Becky. What are you doing here? It’s sort of late.” 

Becky was dressed in casual sweatpants and had thrown a black jacket over an old shirt with some band Sasha had never heard of. Nothing fancy or anything. “’Ey, I was jus’ wonderin’ if you wanted to talk about this storyline a bit. Maybe do a lil’ brainstormin’ like the ol’ days. Talk about our charcters fer this.” Forced cheer in her voice that was barely noticeable unless you really knew her. 

“That’s Becky?” Bayley called from in the room. Unable to see clearly around Sasha. 

“Yep.” Sasha called back. 

“Tell her I said hi.” 

“She can hear you Bay.” 

“Hi Becky! Looking forward to working together!” 

Becky stood in the hallway a little awkwardly. The display of easy communication between them sparking a tiny ember of jealousy in her chest. “Me too.” 

“Any chance you could come by another time? I think I was just about to get lucky with Sasha.” Bayley said loudly from the couch where she was impatiently waiting. 

“Bayley!” Sasha scolded her girlfriend and turned to give the other woman a glare that did nothing. 

Becky’s eyes widened a bit as they moved down from Sasha’s face of their own accord and landed on the smooth thighs that ended dangerously high up. Quickly averting her gaze before she even really realized she’d looked. “I’m interuptin’. Sorry. I’ll jus’... I’ll just go. Have a good night you two.” 

Sasha had seen something during the meeting but seeing the redhead now made it all the more obvious that something was bothering her. A tiny smile coming at the old memories of NXT and their time together as a team. Becky had never been all that good at hiding her feelings, but evidently, she’d gotten a lot better in the meantime. “It’s alright. You can come in for a bit if you want.” A little shocked at her own invitation while she tried to ignore Bayley’s not so subtle groan in the background. 

“Oh no. I don’t want ta take anymore of yer time away. We can jus’... We’ll talk later.” Becky said with a small smile that was completely fake. Her owns words scraping at the inside of her heart like it was being whittled down slowly till there would be nothing left. Turning to walk away down the hallway and find some other distraction. 

Sasha watched her go with a tiny frown. “Tomorrow.” 

Becky froze in place and turned back with a puzzled face. 

“We can talk tomorrow if you want.” 

Becky blinked at the second unexpected invitation. She’d honestly been looking for a distraction tonight, but if she declined the offer Sasha would easily know something was up. “Umm sure. That’- That’s fine with me. I’ll uh... Should be free for lunch. If that works fer ya.” 

Sasha looked back in the room at her girlfriend and bit her lip. Turning back to the hall and holding up a finger. “Can you wait a minute? It’ll be quick.” 

“I can do that.” Becky answered as she leaned against the wall. She had nothing else to do and she’d been hoping to distract herself long enough that by the time she returned to their room, Charlotte would be asleep. She just didn’t have it in her to try again tonight. If that made her a coward, then so be it. She’d try in the morning before she had to meet Sasha. 

The door closed and Becky leaned back against the wall. The cold feeling crept back in now that there wasn’t a convenient distraction. She’d never felt so uncomfortable in her own body. Not since long before she’d made it to the WWE. A few days ago, she was self-assured in everything, but now she would question her own thirst if her mouth felt dry. 

Back inside the room Sasha was standing across from the couch. She didn’t want to make a commitment without checking with her girlfriend. “Is this alright with you?” 

Bayley shrugged nonchalantly and smiled up at Sasha. “I’m fine with it. Makes sense that we should talk this over. I’ll text Charlotte to see if she’s down.” Pulling out her phone before Sasha could respond. 

“Oh... Alright.” Sasha got out. She had assumed it was just her and Becky but it made sense to get them all together. They could talk about their part in this later. 

Bayley had already sent the text when she heard the odd tone in Sasha’s words. “Is that ok?” 

“Yeah. It makes sense.” Sasha said with a small smile. 

“Cool.” Bayley said when her phone dinged and she peered down at the response. “Charlotte’s in.” 

“Great. I’ll just go tell Becks.” Sasha turned to leave but felt Bayley’s hand on her wrist, pulling her back into a sweet kiss. 

“Don’t be too long.” The other wrestler said before letting go of Sasha and sitting down on the bed. 

Sasha opened the door and peered out into the hallway where she saw Becky leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and jaw so tense, she worried for the Irish woman’s teeth. “Becky... Becky!” She repeated till the orange haired woman turned her way. “We’re on for tomorrow at lunch.” 

“Cool.” Becky replied easily. 

“Bayley had the great idea to get us all together to talk over the story a bit. She already checked and Charlotte’s in. Perfect chance to figure some things out. Right?” Sasha exclaimed in an upbeat tone. 

Becky felt like she just been slapped. Her head having a hard time coming up with a good response to that. “That does make sense...” 

“Great. We’ll see you two tomorrow. Bayley will find somewhere to meet up. She always finds the best places to eat.” 

“Awesome.” Becky feigned enthusiasm the best she could. “I guess... I’ll see you both tomorrow...” 

“Night Becky!” Bayley’s voice called from inside again. 

“Night.” She called back. Becky’s eyes finding Sasha’s again and quickly working to hide her shaky emotions at the small hint of the other woman studying her. “Night Sasha.” Turning quickly on her heel and walking towards the elevator. She wasn’t ready to go back to the room so maybe a late-night walk would help clear her mind a bit. Tomorrow was shaping up to be a hell of a day. Especially if the result of her and Charlotte’s morning talk yielded similar results. 

Sasha watched her walk away with a tiny pull at her brain that there was more there. Maybe it wasn’t her place to push. “Night Becky.” She softy spoke to the hallway before closing the door and turning back to her girlfriend splayed out on the bed like a temptress. Whatever was happening with Becky could wait for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one was as fun as the last. <3


End file.
